


Frozen in Time, Frozen in Terror

by AwakenedTomoko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Fucked Up, Futanari, Girl Penis, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Time Shenanigans, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakenedTomoko/pseuds/AwakenedTomoko
Summary: Leah sees Hanamaru mess up during practice and wants to teach her a lesson. This is messed up, see the tags for warnings.





	Frozen in Time, Frozen in Terror

Kazuno Leah spied on the Aqours girls through the rooftop window. She couldn’t stand them, but she secretly respected them. At least, some of them. These Circus outfits they were practicing in were cute, but their routines were a horrible mess. Seeing Hanamaru clumsily tripping onto her huge blow-up ball was a disappointment. Well, it was, until Leah noticed her hot ass was on display, skirt raised just enough to see her butt curves under her red leggings. Leah closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, and time seemed to freeze.

She randomly discovered these powers a week ago, but this was her first time using them to take advantage of anyone.

She walked onto the rooftop, glancing around at all of the girls. She found every last one of them to be appealing in some way, but right now, her sights were set on Hanamaru. She needed to shape up if she wanted Aqours to actually put up a fight against Leah’s group, Saint Snow.

Leah was wearing her Seisun Girls’ Academy outfit, knowing full well she wouldn’t be seen by anyone. As she approached Hanamaru, she admired the girl’s rump. She walked around her, taking in every inch of her, frozen in time. She was bent right over the huge ball, mouth open and face red with embarrassment—at least she had a sense of shame. Her hair was a mess and her butt was just shy of being on full display, covered though it was by her red leggings.

She lifted Hanamaru’s skirt further, rubbing her butt—it was so soft and plump, Leah’s cock immediately hardened. She spanked each of the girl’s cheeks firmly, wishing she could get a reaction out of her, but she didn’t want to unfreeze anyone yet. She could unfreeze just Hanamaru with a quiet enough snap, but she wanted to wait for a tastier moment. There was still so much she wanted to do to Hanamaru.

Leah walked to the other side of Hanamaru, admiring her cute face, her mouth wide open from the shock of falling onto her ball. Leah reached under her skirt and pulled her panties and stockings down. She unclasped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Her eager cock yearned for Hanamaru’s mouth, twitching hungrily at her lips.

She moved in close, slapping Hanamaru’s face a few times with her erection, then stuck it inside her mouth. It was good at wet, and she loved that embarrassed look frozen into her eyes. She rammed her dick to the back of Hanamaru’s throat a few times for good measure, getting her cock nice and lubed up.

Satisfied, she moved behind Hanamaru and grabbed her stockings with both hands. She pulled hard, yanking them open, ripping several holes as the fabric tore satisfyingly. She was impressed—the girl was wearing blue and red striped panties that matched a cute bowtie Leah had noticed over her collar.

Leah brought her cock to the fabric of the panties, rubbing along Hanamaru’s slit. It felt amazing, but she could wait no longer. She yanked the part of the panties covering Hanamaru’s pussy to the side, exposing the entrance. It was dry, as expected, so she was glad she lubed up her cock already.

She wasted no time. Leah brought her tip to the entrance and began forcing her cock into Hanamaru’s tight pussy. She gasped every inch of the way—despite lubing up her cock with Hanamaru’s saliva, it was a difficult squeeze with her pussy being dry to begin with.

She pushed her pelvis forward with all of her might, and finally her cock was fully immersed in Hanamaru’s amazing twat.

“Geez Hanamaru, you are a tight little bitch,” Leah said loudly, knowing full well that nobody could hear her. “I’m gonna fuck you so damn hard you’ll be feeling it for days. This had better teach you a lesson! Get your shit together or you’ll never catch up to Saint Snow!”

Leah took a deep breath and then pulled her cock most of the way out, then thrusted forward as hard as she could. It was a bit easier this time. She did it again, pulling back and then shoving forward. Soon enough, it felt smooth, and she picked up the face, fucking Hanamaru’s pussy as hard as she could.

“Fuck, your tight cunt is hot!” she cried out, spanking the girl’s ass cheeks several times as she thrusted. She moved both hands to Hanamaru’s messy hair and started yanking on it. Despite being frozen in time, she could physically manipulate people and objects however she pleased. The idol’s head pulled up toward her as she gripped the hair like reins. Leah bunched it up in one hand and reached her other hand around for Hanamaru’s chest. Her cock felt fantastic boning the tight little clumsy bitch, and thinking about the girl’s tits made her ram into Hanamaru’s body even harder. She couldn’t fucking wait to unfreeze Hanamaru, but she fought to maintain patience while still giving into her carnal desires.

Leah felt around the shapeliness of Hanamaru’s breasts, admiring the outline of her bra through the fabric of the top. She took a moment to stop driving her cock home, keeping it pressed all the way in for now, so she could open Hanamaru’s top. She fumbled with the buttons briefly, but after she undid the first, the next two were much easier. She pulled the part of the top open that was covering Hanamaru’s chest, and felt her lovely skin and bra underneath.

She resumed fucking the girl’s pussy in a fevered frenzy, jamming it in over and over as she yanked Hanamaru’s hair with one hand and fondled her chest with the other. She loved lingerie almost as much as life itself, enjoying every frozen second of squeezing Hanamaru’s perky breasts through her bra.

The time felt right at last for Leah. She wanted Hanamaru to experience just a few seconds of this, to feel completely and utterly confused about what was happening, to feel Leah’s hard cock thrusting into her pussy, and then Leah would stop time for her again.

Still thrusting, she let go of Hanamaru’s tits and carefully moved the hand to the girl’s ear and ever so gently snapped her fingers. A light snap like this, Leah had discovered, would only unfreeze Hanamaru. She immediately grabbed a breast again before Hanamaru could react, still pulling back on her hair.

Hanamaru immediately tensed up, and the way her pussy clamped down felt so fucking good to Leah that she almost uncontrollably ejaculated. She just barely managed to hang on. It was funny to Leah, having Hanamaru frozen this whole time, then unfreezing her and she goes and freezes up on her own.

After a moment, Hanamaru tried turning around, but Leah’s grip on her hair made it impossible for her to turn her head enough. Leah sneered, feeling drunk with power. She knew she was a monster for doing this, abusing her abilities, but she wasn’t about to let that stop her. 

Right as Hanamaru started screaming, Leah took her hand off the tit again and lightly snapped into her ear once more, cutting her off. She was frozen again, and her pussy felt better than ever. Slamming forward a final few times, she came. Cum filled Hanamaru’s tight pussy, load after load filling her insides.

Leah pulled out and sighed, not quite content. She knew that Hanamaru would be incredibly confused after everything. Leah just hoped she’d learn not to be so damn clumsy—maybe put some better effort in.

At the back of Leah’s mind, though, she knew that this was really just about exerting her power over someone, about taking advantage of what she was capable of.

Wilfully ignoring that part of herself, she stared at Hanamaru’s rear end. Her butt was so round, her tight little asshole so alluring. Leah’s cock was still erect as it dawned on her that she could fuck Hanamaru’s butt, too. Why not? Hanamaru could use a good hard buttfucking. She’d never fucked anyone’s butt before but still feeling horny gave her the drive to try it out.

Leah grinned wickedly as she rammed her cock back into Hanamaru’s pussy, just to lube it up a bit more with their combined fluids. She pulled right back out and pressed her cock up against Hanamaru’s tight butthole. She grabbed onto her hip with one hand and used the other to guide it in. She moaned as she shoved forward hard, pressing the frozen Hanamaru into the giant blow-up ball.

After much physical resistance, her cock was sheathed in the tight little ass of Hanamaru. She began thrusting, faster and faster, loving how fucking tight it was in this hole.

“Fuck, I’m really gonna have to ream your ass again sometime!” she yelled out, basking in the depravity of what she was doing to Hanamaru.

With a twisted thought, she decided to unfreeze Hanamaru again, just so Hanamaru could feel her ass getting fucked. Leah lightly snapped her fingers by Hanamaru’s ear and was startled by her scream continuing from earlier. She’d forgotten, and she brought both hands right up to Hanamaru’s neck to silence her. She squeezed down with a firm grip and Hanamaru’s scream quickly turned into a choke. The sick sound nearly drove Leah mad with lust, ramming her cock into Hanamaru’s butt with no remorse. She gasped and took a hand off her throat, snapping lightly into her ear again to send her back to frozen timelessness, just managing to regain control of herself.

Leah’s cock erupted at the same time, and she screamed out as she came. “Oh fuck, your ass is great!” As her dick shot loads upon loads of semen into Hanamaru’s tight ass, she panted, struggling to catch her breath.

She pulled out, cock aching but satisfied this time. She wiped her cock off with the inside of Hanamaru’s skirt while admiring her handiwork: a double creampie.

Leah pulled her panties and stockings back up, then grabbed her skirt and put it on as well, humming to herself. She covered Hananaru’s holes back up with her striped panties and flipped her skirt down. She repositioned Hanamaru to where she was standing up straight, the tear in her leggings hidden from view. Leah hoped Hanamaru would remember this, remember that she had fallen clumsily. She hoped Hanamaru would fear experiencing the same confusion and violation of her body. The same way Leah had whenever she made a mistake—no, she refused to think about that.

That fear, Leah knew, would make Hanamaru wary of making such stupid mistakes again. Leah fully intended on watching their next practice to see if she would need to drive home the lesson again.

Leah wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, refusing to acknowledge the tears that had formed on her closed eyes. She noticed fluids slowly sliding down Hanamaru’s legs, and Leah casually strolled back through the rooftop door.

She peered back through the window and snapped her fingers loudly, resuming normal time for everyone, sniffling to herself.

Leah opened her eyes at last, taken aback by how bright everything was. As her eyes adjusted to being open for the first time in a while on this sunny day, she stared on in silence as she witnessed Hanamaru. She gracefully danced around her big ball, using it to perform tricks with ease. The Aqours girls were all beaming brightly, smiling and laughing with each other. Leah fought back against the jealousy welling up inside her. She wished she had what they had.

Leah knew she was fucked up for imagining punishing Hanamaru the way Leah herself was when she messed up. The memories were so vivid it tore her apart. Freezing up in terror every fucking time and feeling absolutely powerless to stop it was her deepest shame. She hated herself for it, tried to tell herself it wasn’t her fault, but the words felt empty and meaningless. She wanted to lash out, wanted to scream, to cry… she wanted to feel love and acceptance and comfort.

She turned away from the window and grimaced to herself, this time letting the tears stream down her face. She slowly headed home, trying to think of anything but practicing and singing and dancing and punishments for her mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was weird to write and I hope the twist makes sense.


End file.
